


Whatever You Want

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon #1 requested “could you do something with thallen please?” Anon #2 requested “eddie fucking barry pls *fans self*.” Combined the two prompts into 1078 words of complete and utter filth! Hope y’all enjoy.</p>
<p>Title inspired by the Status Quo song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

“Oh fuck, Eddie,” Barry moans underneath him. “Eddie, please!”

Eddie grins and leans forward, kissing Barry gently as he thrusts forward roughly. The kiss is sloppy, little more than a slick glide of lips and Barry moaning into his mouth. Eddie pulls back and thrusts forward again, Barry moaning unrepentantly.

They’ve been going for what feels like hours, but can’t possibly be that long. Or maybe it is. Every time they manage to reach the bedroom, time seems to cease functioning. It dilates and stretches between each zipper pulled and kiss given, losing all meaning as they become so tangled up in each other they forget the world around them.

Eddie rocks back and takes a moment to breathe, enjoying the sight of Barry spread out before him. He’s allowed to enjoy, it’s taken them a while to get to this moment. Eddie wants to savor it. Wants to observe each tiny reaction Barry gives to each of his touches, catalogue every moment and remember it forever. It’s an impossible goal, but then again, impossible started to lose its meaning the moment Eddie met Barry.

Barry who groans, long and loud, beneath him, hips jerking as he tries to fuck himself on Eddie’s cock.

“Oh, please- fuck!” Barry says desperately. “Don’t stop, don’t stop-”

“Sorry, babe,” Eddie murmurs, realizing that in his distraction he’s forgotten to move. He rolls his hips and thrusts again, and Barry throws his head back, almost screaming in pleasure.

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Eddie!” Barry cries out.

Eddie has to bite his lip and force himself to keep his rhythm. Barry is so beautiful like this, it makes Eddie ache with want. It’s a struggle to keep himself in line, to keep placing Barry’s needs first, but it’s the very best kind of struggle. It’s a challenge Eddie wants to overcome again and again.

Barry’s breath hitches as Eddie rocks into him again. His legs jerk where they’re wrapped loosely around Eddie’s waist, heels slipping from where Barry had dug them into the small of Eddie’s back. He whines, and his voice breaks halfway through.

Barry’s close, so close to the edge. Eddie knows how to push him over it.

He drops down, bracing himself on his elbows instead of his hands. The move brings their bodies together, from their shoulders down to their hips.

Eddie feels Barry’s cock jerk from where it’s trapped between their stomachs as Barry makes a noise like all the air has been punched out of him. Eddie ducks his head to hide his filthy, wicked grin in Barry’s collarbone. It won’t be long now.

“Oh,” Barry says softly, voice hoarse from his screams of pleasure. His breathing is irregular, the vowels and consonants catching and jumping. “O- oh, ohh… oh…” His cock pulses between them, precum dripping and spreading.

Barry loves being grinded against. It can be more than enough to make him come without any other stimulation. There’s nothing Eddie loves more than pressing the palm of his hand into Barry’s lap and watching him buck and writhe, clothed or unclothed, getting himself off on that single touch. Unfortunately, since Eddie’s hands are occupied, the pressure from their bodies will have to do.

Eddie groans low in his throat, moving faster. He slams his cock into Barry, again and again, biting his lip at the obscene noises they’re making. There’s skin on skin, the rustling of the sheets, Barry’s gasps for air as he rakes his nails down Eddie’s back, arching up into him. There’ll be marks in the morning, twisting red lines the only evidence of what they’ve done.

“Barry, god,” Eddie says. His arms are shaking, the need to come rising like the tide, inevitable and strong. He bites his lip and thrusts, hard, so hard he can feel his skin sting, then leans forward and bites down on Barry’s collarbone.

Barry’s reaction is instantaneous. His whole body tenses up, then shudders, a scream ripping its way out of his throat. His legs go completely limp, slipping from around Eddie’s waist, hitting the mattress as his back arches. Barry’s cock jerks, warm, sticky heat spreading between their bodies.

He comes and it’s like a work of art, the most amazing thing that Eddie’s ever seen. Barry is wild and loose, hopeless in the face of overwhelming pleasure, swept away by it. Eddie groans, hips stuttering, so close to coming after seeing that.

“Eddie,” Barry pants, pupils blown wide and eyes almost completely black, gazing firmly up at him. “Eddie, come on…”

Eddie gasps and shudders, losing his rhythm completely. Barry is tight around his cock, velvet heat that feels so good.

“Come, Eddie,” Barry says, raising one hand and twisting it into Eddie’s hair. “Come for me.” He pulls Eddie down into a kiss.

Eddie comes.

He shakes apart at the edges, feels his arms give out completely, all of his weight coming to rest on Barry. It lasts a small eternity, waves and waves of pleasure shooting through him, the ache that had filled him evaporating into nothing. He doesn’t scream, just makes a desperate, broken sound. Barry kisses him through the collapse, sweet and insistent.

Eddie’s thighs tremble and he breaks the kiss to drop his head onto Barry’s chest, panting into his skin. For a moment they both lie there, struggling to get their breathing under control, luxuriating in the high of post-orgasm bliss.

For all that their sex is amazing, he almost prefers the moments afterward, Eddie thinks deliriously to himself. The moments like this, where they can lie together, sticky and sweaty and completely gross. Where he doesn’t have to move until he’s ready to, can just listen to Barry’s heartbeat thrum in his chest. The moments where Eddie doesn’t have to do anything else but exist and have Barry exist alongside him.

“Have I mentioned,” Barry says, breaking the silence, “how hot it is that you come when I tell you to?” Eddie lifts his head off of Barry’s chest to look down at him. Barry grins up at him happily.

“Because it is really, really hot. Like, unbelievably hot, and I love doing that. I should do that more often.” Barry says. Eddie thinks about it a little and shrugs, dropping his head back down to Barry’s chest.

“Whatever you want,” Eddie says. Barry gasps.

“Whatever I want?” He says, and he sounds giddy, on the verge of laughter. Eddie smiles.

“Yeah, Barry.” Eddie says. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is whyinhades. Come scream at me about stuff.


End file.
